transformers_devastation_genesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Unicron
Unicron (ユニクロン, Yunikuron) is the eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother Primus. Also known as the Lord of Chaos, the Chaos Bringer, and the Destroyer, he is dedicated to bring chaos and destruction to the universe. Before the dawn of time, he is known as the bringer of chaos, lord of the undead and one of the main sources of evil in the entire universe and the very source of Dark Energon itself. During the battle between Unicron and his brother at the beginning of time, Unicron was defeated and banished to the deepest and darkest depths of the universe by Primus, the Ancients and the Dynasty of Primes. In his time of absence, Unicron would be the source of myth, legend and fear across all of Cybertron and the universe. The only thing that he fears is Primus's essence, contained inside the Matrix. To a being of chaos and uncreation, this font of life is a poison. Frequently, Unicron will make deals with lesser beings, promising them vast new powers in exchange for their servitude. These minions are sometimes stripped entirely of their free will, but others follow him willingly. Service to Unicron, however, is a double-edged sword, for it causes insanity and loss of self. And in the end, Unicron's plans ultimately call for their inevitable destruction as well. "The past shall consume the future. The dead shall consume the living. And chaos shall reign SUPREME!" :—Unicron. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: John Noble (English), Hidetoshi Nakamura (Japanese), Jürgen Kluckert (German), Marco Balbi (Italian), Jussi Wahlgren (Finnish), José Lavat (Latin American Spanish) Biography Unbelievable, indestructible and all-powerful, Unicron is the ultimate evil incarnate of the cosmos. Massive silent and unstoppable, he floats through the non-space between dimensions, reaching out with his sensors to find the universe with the most energy. Those dimensions he finds suitable, he conquer, destroying every planet, every star and every trace of life. He has been destroyed or defeated countless times, yet he always returns, and more powerful than before, for he is more than a mere monster. He is evil incarnate, and as long as there is evil, there is Unicron. The Transformers learn that Unicron, a planet-sized robot thought to be only a legend, is making his way toward Cybertron, bent on its destruction. To defend their homeworld, the Autobot and Decepticon armies form an unlikely battle alliance, with Optimus Prime and Megatron as their leaders. Appearance Robot Mode Alternate Mode Unicron transforms into a robotic planet with pincers on left and right sides of the planet's mouth. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *The Heralds of Unicron **Thunderwing Family *Primus (twin brother) Neutral *[[]] *Fallen Rivals Enemies *Primus *Autobots *Decepticons Weapons and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Transportation History According to legend, at the beginning of time, Unicron and Primus battled each other for eons, with neither side remaining victorious for long. Until, that is, Primus formed an alliance and joined forces with the Ancients and the Dynasty of Primes. These combined forces defeated Unicron and banished into the most darkest and deepest depths space. Over time, as Unicron slept, the Mission of Cybertronian Expansion ship, the Proudstar touched down on his surface. He observed the crew members and eventually corrupted them to varying degrees, particularly their leader, Nova Prime. His influence on Nova and his crew caused them to cyberform inhabited worlds as well as uninhabited ones, wiping out millions of lives. Before the Proudstar left Nova pointed Unicron in Cybertron's direction. The more distance the crew put between themselves and Primus, the more Unicron managed to corrupt them. Kranix and Jhiaxus separately realized what Unicron had done to them but could not stop it. Kranix eventually caused the ship to crash into the planet Earth, before he fled off to Lithone. Unicron, meanwhile, followed the trail of cyberformed worlds, destroying all he came across in the process. Eons ago Unicron the corrupted Thunderwing to serve him and destroy the Matrix of Leadership. Synopsis Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains